


lost

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [11]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M, im unsure, what is ryans tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the boys lose two of their friends at a con and cam's anxiety doesn't like that at all.[ based on two "incorrect gbg quotes" on tumblr ]





	lost

“we’ve been here for thirty fucking minutes boys. how did you lose mason already?” ryan asked, disappointment etched onto his face.

“ah shit.” toby said, looking around at the group standing together. “we lost swagger!!”

“how the fuck did you lose swagger!?” ryan shouted, exasperation rising in his voice. “two boys in thirty minutes, lads!!”

“to be fair, he’s like two feet tall.” cam piped up, making the group laugh, but it died quickly when they remembered the situation at hand. ryan let out a sigh, coming up with a game plan in his head.

“okay boys, pair up and go searching. we’ll meet back here in two hours. you better find these two.” ryan said, and the boys nodded, getting into pairs of two before walking off to find their easily distracted friends.

-

after about an hour, worry and panic had begun to set in inside of cam, for mason moreso than swagger as fucked up as that may sound. he felt responsible for the teen in a way, even if he was only a few years younger than him. he’d taken the crazy boy under his wing and the kiwi was beginning to let his paranoia get to him.

“what if he’s gone forever? i can’t have that on my conscience!!” cam cried. toby, who was his search partner, placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, but to no avail. cam caught the attention of a nearby stranger, tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about what might’ve happened to mason.

“i lost my son, have you seen him?” cam asked. the stranger’s eyes reflected confusion, concern, and a bit of terror.

“what does he look like?” they asked, head cocking to the side, eyes widening as cam began to cry, tears rolling down his face.

“a dumbass.” he sobbed out, and the stranger made an odd face before toby was able to drag cam away, pulling him behind a random booth. he took cam’s face into his hands, pulling him into a comforting kiss. cam returned it, feeling himself relax as more tears rolled down his face.

the kiss was salty and wet from his tears, but it helped calm him down nonetheless. it was exactly what he needed.

toby pulled away, thumbs gently brushing away the stray tears on cam’s cheeks. the kiwi let out a sigh, leaning into the touch.

“you okay now?” toby whispered gently, and cam nodded, pressing a kiss into the centre of toby’s palm.

“thank you.” cam said quietly, and toby smiled gently.

“of course, hon. you ready to go find mason now?” he asked, and cam nodded once more, pulling himself out of toby’s grip and straightening up. he wiped an arm across his face, rubbing at his eyes a little.

“do i look okay?” cam asked timidly, and toby took his hand into his own, lifting it to press a gentle kiss to the back.

“you look as gorgeous as always, baby. now come on, let’s go make sure mason isn’t dead yet.” he smiled, and cam returned it, letting toby lead him back out into the crowds to search for their friend.


End file.
